Burning
by some managed mischief
Summary: After the Giant War, Reyna is hurt and can't walk. Leo offers to carry her around, and in doing so, realizes his love for Reyna. Sorry I suck s summaries. Leyna! Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for this chapter goes to morbid bookworm, who use the first chapter in their story Be Happy! Check it out, it's awesome! Also, I don't own any of the characters. That privilege goes to Rick Riordan!**

Propped up on numerous pillows in an abandoned hotel room the demigods were using as a base, Reyna glared at her legs. They were all wrapped up and splinted, but she couldn't walk. How was she supposed to lead the roman army if she couldn't walk? The war was over and she had to take everyone back to Camp Jupiter, and figure out who the other Praetor was, and a whole bunch of other stuff. She couldn't afford to be bedridden, not now when her people really needed her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she mumbled, annoyed.

"Hey," Leo popped his head in.

"Heard you got hurt. You okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Leo came in and perched on the end of the bed.

"You don't look okay," he said pointedly, "your legs are busted and you look mad as hell right now."

"Well I'm fine!" I snapped.

We were silent for a moment. I was expecting him to make a stupid comment or joke to lighten the mood, but he didn't.

"What's it to you,Valdez?" I finally asked angrily. "I don't want or need your sympathy. If you don't have anything to say, then get out."

"Sheesh, all I wanted to do is see if you were okay, I didn't come to be yelled at," he grumbled.

"Well if you really want the truth, I'm pissed because I'm supposed to be leading my warriors back home in victory, not stuck here, unable to do anything!"

"Well if that's the only problem, you could ask _me _for help. That's what I'm here for after all, _querida._"

"What do you mean by help, Valdez, and why do you call me _querida _all the time? What's it mean?"

Ignoring her second question, Leo cocked his head and asked, "Do you want my help or not?"

Reyna pursed her lips and thought about it.

"Yes. As long as it isn't humiliating."

Grinning, Leo held out his arms.

"What are you-"

He swept her up and proceeded to carry her bridal style out of the room.

"Ahhh, damn it Valdez, put me down!' Reyna cried.

Leo looked at her and saw her face was white with pain from her legs, and she was gripping his shirt.

"Sorry _querida_," he said, shifting her so her legs wouldn't jostle.

"Ohh, just take me to the leaders of all the cohorts, if you insist on helping," Reyna growled.

Leo ferried her around as she discussed organization with everyone, from deciding exactly when they should leave, and how, to the proper way to bury the dead and treat the wounded. Leo was impressed with her leadership skills, and said so.

"Shut up Valdez," Reyna said, blushing.

Leo smiled at her. He noticed how perfectly she fit in his arms, her small body curled snuggly to his chest.

As the day wore on, Reyna noticed Leo getting sweaty and quiet, panting slightly. His chest had waves of heat coming off through the thin material of his tee shirt, effectively warming her in the chilly air. He had already shed his jacket.

"I'm sorry," Reyna said guiltily, "I know I must be heavy and you've been carrying me all day."

"That's not the problem," he said frowning, a look of in intense concentration on his face, "you are actually really light, and I'm not tired." He smiled weakly. "Naw, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II is tougher than that." Then his face furrowed again.

"Then what's the problem?" Reyna asked softly.

"I'm not sure," he muttered desperately.

Reyna reached out and gently rubbed in between his eyebrows, trying to smooth out the worry line there.

"Great Belladonna, you're burning up," Reyna cried, "you must have a fever!"

Leo's eyes widened.

"Not a fever," he said, looking around frantically. Then his eyes fell on her in his arms, and his face went pale under the heat flush.

"Crap," he whispered, "Sorry, but I have to put you down."

He gently lowered Reyna onto a park bench, and then took off at a dead run.

"Leo wait!" Reyna called.

"I'll send someone else to get you!" he yelled back over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving Reyna looking stunned and confused at his ashy footprints in the dead grass. What had she done?

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"This is going to hurt," Annabeth said.

Percy grimaced. "Just do it fast."

"Ow," he howled as she popped his arm back in its socket.

"That's what you get for thinking you can take on a giant all by yourself," Annabeth said sternly, but she gently massaged the sore joint before handing Percy a square of ambrosia.

"Thanks," he muttered, abashed.

"Hey guys," Jason said walking into the room.

"Percy, could you do me a favor and check on Leo?"

Percy looked at him, startled.

"I could," he said slowly, "but why do you need me to do it, and where is he?"

"That's actually the same question. I just saw him, burning like a bonfire, run into the ocean, cursing Aphrodite at the top of his voice."

Percy and Annabeth stared at him.

"Why did he do that?" Percy finally asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If he knew that, would he be asking you to look for him?" she asked with fond exasperation.

"I don't know," said Jason, cutting off Percy's reply. It was usually best to head those two off before they really got into it. "But could you do it?"

"Sure," Percy said standing up, "I'm on it."

"Don't strain your arm," Annabeth cautioned as he kissed her on the cheek and the two boys left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo ran into the ocean and ducked under the water, hoping to stop his firepowers from exploding around him. The tips of his fingers sparked with heat, and he clenched them to stop them from lighting.

Curse you Aphrodite! Leo thought.

But you love the feeling, don't you Leo? Aphrodite responded in his head.

Leo sensed someone in the water next to him, and turned and saw Percy. There was a tingling of bubbles and an air bubble formed around Percy and Leo.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked. "Burning, running in here, cursing Aphrodite?"

Leo looked for a way around the question.

"Well…There's this girl I like, a lot, and I was taking care of her today, and being around her made me start to burn up."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "And who is this mystery girl?"

Leo mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Percy asked, smirking.

"You're enjoying this!" Leo exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Percy said.

"Fine. Reyna," Leo said.

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Reyna? Seems like an unlikely couple. But I've seen stranger," Percy said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Leo thought over Percy's question as he fell asleep that night. On one hand, what would be the worst that could happen if he just asked her out? Then again, she might not like him back. But what if she did like him and he never asked her, and she ended up with someone else?

_Ugh! This love stuff is so confusing! _Leo thought. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need some professional help, and I know just who to ask!_

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Just as Leo was settling into sleep, Reyna was looking at a translator website. She typed in _querida_ and looked at the result.

"Oh!"

**For those of you who don't know, **_**querida**_ **means darling in Spanish, and Leo is Spanish! **


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was sitting in her room of the Argo II when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

The door opened and she saw Leo.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I have a problem that I think you could help me with," Leo said.

Piper smiled wryly.

"You mean Reyna? Percy told me. He thought you might need help," she said.

"Well, that's the last time I trust him with my secrets," Leo said.

"Anyways, all you have to do is tell her how you feel. I know it sounds sappy, but that's really the only way that she'll know. If you don't tell her, then you'll end up like Percy and Annabeth were. Fighting all the time and everything gets a lot more complicated," Piper said.

"Thanks. I'll think of a way to tell her," Leo said.

Piper sighed as he left the room. Sometimes being a daughter of Aphrodite was exhausting.

_LINE BREAK_

There was another knock on the door.

_Well I'm just really popular today, aren't I, _Piper thought.

"Come in!" she called.

Reyna came in, looking nervous. Piper and Reyna had never really talked to each other. The whole Jason thing made it kind of awkward between them.

"Reyna! Can I help you?" Piper asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't ask, but you're the only daughter of Aphrodite who has half a brain," Reyna said.

"So what can I do? Guy advice?" Piper asked.

"Well, yesterday Leo carried me around because my legs were hurt, and all of a sudden he-"

"Ran into the ocean cursing Aphrodite," Piper finished for her.

"Is it that known?" Reyna asked.

"No, Percy told me. And Leo came to talk to me," Piper said.

"Really?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah. So, do you like him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Reyna said. "It's not like how I felt with Jason. He was my best friend, and I felt comfortable around him. I never had to worry about making a fool of myself. That's why it was so easy for me to delude myself that I was in love with him. With Leo, I want to see him all the time. Whenever he is around me, my brain kind of goes fuzzy. Whenever he touches me my skin tingles. what does that mean?" Reyna said.

"It means you like him," Piper said, smiling smugly.

"So now what do I do?" Reyna asked

"You tell him how you feel!" Piper said.

"Isn't that a bit…. sappy?" Reyna said uneasily.

"Yes, but it is the most direct course. Is that what you Romans want?" Piper asked.

Reyna nodded once.

"So then go tell him!" Piper exclaimed.

After Reyna left, Piper realized just how much of an Aphrodite girl she really was


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Do you hate me? Well, here's a chapter to make up for it!**

Leo sat on the railing of the Argo II, looking out over the ocean below the ship. Piper had told him to tell Reyna how he felt, but she was a Roman! Romans just didn't do sappy stuff like that. Actually, maybe some of them did. He had seen Jason do some really sappy stuff for Piper.

Leo shook his head. Stupid ADHD brain! Stay on topic!

* * *

><p>Reyna leaned against the railing of the Argo II. She was pretty sure she was alone on the deck, it being so late at night, but with all of the fog surrounding the ship she couldn't see the other side of the ship.<p>

Piper had told her to tell Leo how she felt. The Roman part of her cringed at the thought, but the girl part of her felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Seriously?" Reyna yelled to the ocean below her, "Why do I have to be so in love?"

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Why do I have to be so in love?"<p>

A voice rang out across the deck.

"Hello?" Leo called. He had thought himself to be alone.

"Who's there?" the voice called back.

"Leo!" Leo called.

"Oh."

There were footsteps, and then Reyna appeared out of the mist.

"Hi Leo," Reyna said.

"Hey Reyna," Leo said.

Reyna smiled at him and leaned next to him against the rail.

"What are you doing out here so late at nigh?" Leo asked.

"Thinking," Reyna said, avoiding his gaze.

"And screaming about being in love," Leo smirked.

"You're one to talk. Running into the ocean cursing Aphrodite. At least I don't need to be fished out of the water by Percy," Reyna said.

"Well I'm sure the whole ship heard you scream. Everybody'll know that the great Reyna is in love by morning," Leo said.

"Yeah, but at least-"

Reyna's comeback was cut off by Leo lips covering hers. For a few seconds, she just stood there, shocked, and Leo started to pull away. But Reyna had other plans. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leo licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she complied. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither of them winning. Their kiss went on for longer than it seemed, neither of them noticing the flames flickering around them.

* * *

><p>Leo had been right. By morning, everyone did know that Reyna loved somebody. Everybody also seemed to know that that somebody was Leo and that they had kissed last night. That was probably because Piper had told Jason who had told Hazel who had told Frank who had told Percy who had told Annabeth who had told- well, you get the idea.<p>

However people had learned about Leo and Reyna, or as the Aphrodite cabin was calling them, Leyna, the next morning at breakfast Leo and Reyna were subject to a lot of curious stares and mutterings.

"A Roman and a Greek? It will never work."

"Piper and Jason do it, why can't they?"

"Because Reyna's Preator."

"So is Jason."

"Still, that's weird. One couple was weird, now it's just ridiculous."

Piper couldn't stop grinning at the two of them all through breakfast, and Leo ended up paying Jason to distract her with some kissing. But that didn't stop the rest of the demigods from glancing at them. Finally, Leo caught Reyna's eye from across the room.

You want to get out of here? his eyes asked.

She gave him a smile and a nod. She said goodbye to the people at her table and walked over to the exit. Leo arrived at the same time she did, and they joined hands as thy left the staring demigods behind them.

"I think that they made a bigger deal out of this that they needed to," Reyna said, once they got up to the deck.

"They'll get used to it eventually. They did with Jason and Piper. Nobody even blinked when they kissed back there," Leo said.

Reyna stood facing the railing, and Leo stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her. Reyna leaned back against his chest, which was hardened from training.

Reyna reveled in how just being in his presence could melt away the hardened Roman leader she had fought for so long to be. She loved how him touching her made her shiver and weak at the knees. She loved, for once, being vulnerable.

Leo loved how seeing her made his chest feel as if a ball of fire were about to explode in it. He loved how kissing her could make the whole word disappear, and the only things that mattered were the two of them, together.

Reyna turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, winding her fingers into his curly hair. She pulled him down for a kiss, smiling into his lips. As they kissed they didn't notice Piper and Jason coming up to the deck, and they they didn't hear what they said.

"You know," Piper said, "This means you owe me ten drachmas.

**Me: Awww! I couldn't resist ending this chapter on a funny note. I have a mission for all of you! Originally, this was going to be a short fic about how Leo and Reyna ended up together, but now I'm THINKING of continuing it. But, I need ideas for something to happen. Good ideas! Anyways, if you read my other fic about Annie and Finnick, you'll know that I have recently acquired a Review Monster. Review Monster, introduce yourself.**

**Review Monster: Hello, my name is the Review Monster. I am 27 years old and I'm from Portland, Oregon. My favorite flavor of ice cream in rocky road, my favorite color is-**

**Me: REVIEW MONSTER! We practiced this! You were supposed the threaten the readers into reviewing!**

**Review Monster: Oh yeah! RAWR! I HEAT NON-REVIEWERS! But I won't if they give me rocky road ice cream... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry but I'm going to be discontinuing this story! I like where it is now and I don't see where the story could go that hasn't been done a thousand times. I hope you guys can forgive me and read my other stories.**


End file.
